The Vampire Stories
by hotgurl231
Summary: THIS HAS NO TWILIGHT CHARACTERS! What happens when a recently turned vampire girl falls in love with a vampire boy in a human small town. Who/what will com between them. Not so good with summaries just read please! M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I arose to the sound of my mothers footsteps coming down the hallway, "_Get__up__it__'__s__time__for__school,__" _she thought as she passed my room. Ugh I am way too thirsty for all of this.

"I'm up Mom." Sometimes I hated being able to hear thoughts, it was way to much for me to be able to relax. Everyone in my family knew my secret and they were perfectly okay with I, but it had taken a while for me to be able to cope with it. The year out of school made things so much easier than I thought they'd be.

I stood up and walked towards my closet to pick out my outfit for the day. I'd gotten used to the smells of certain fabrics; I needed it since my closet was huge and my mother made a point out buying me as many clothes as possible and rearranging them every week. Hmm jeans and a cotton shirt should be simple enough. I picked up a purple shirt and pulled it over my head and wriggled myself into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. I walked through my closet until I found the perfect pair of dark green Dolce & Gabana heels. Perfect, I thought to myself.

"You ready Breanna," my mother asked as I walked down the stairs.

"Yup, I'm ready when you are." She nodded and walked out of the kitchen door and into the garage and I followed. I climbed up into the car and waited for my Mom to go down her precautionary checklist.

"You got your contacts?"

"Yeah, I got 'em." I began to smirk as she began her long list of questions.

"Phone, headphones, iPod, water bottle?"

"Ha, yes Mom I've got everything. I'll be fine; I've been in school for a year since the accident. You have nothing to worry about," I said as she backed out of the driveway.

"I'm just making sure, you can't be too careful with it. Just bear with me."

"Mom I promise that we'll get through this. Once I graduate and leave, you won't have to worry about any of these things." She silently drove me to school as she tried to think the lyrics of random songs in foreign languages. Damn her ability to outsmart me. She knew every language that I knew and more so she could easily think in Arabic to keep me out of her thoughts.

She pulled up to the curb at the school and turned to me, "sweetheart, if you don't want to leave after you finish school, then don't."

"Okay Mom. I love you." I got out of the car and walked towards the school as everyone stared at me.

_Geez,__she__'__s__got__to__be__the__most__gorgeous__girl__at__this__school._

_ I'd tap that to the moon and back._

The guys at this school had the most disgusting thoughts about me as always, so I plugged in my headphones and put them in my ears on full blast to drown out some of the voices. The wind blew and I caught a scent similar to mine. Hmm, I smell another of my kind. I looked over and saw a new face turn away from me. At that very moment the first period bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat down at my desk and I smelled the scent enter the room. Wow. I looked up and saw the face of a god. He sat down beside me and scowled.

'_Ugh this smell is killing me.'_

I tapped him on the shoulder but he seemed to be ignoring me so I decided to pass him a note.

_**I know what you are, I can smell it and I'm one too. **_He passed it back

_**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHO ARE YOU?**_

_**I'm Breanna Richardson and you know what I'm talking about. You're not normal and I know that for a fact.**_

_**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU MEAN BY THAT.**_

_**We'll talk about it after class.**_

I looked up into his eyes as I passed him the last note and I could see that he was in more pain than he put on. I pulled out my water bottle, opened it and turned it towards him so that he could catch a whiff of it. "You look thirsty, would you like some?"

"Sorry but I don't really drink sodas or juice," he whispered.

"This isn't either of those. Just drink it," I said as sternly as I place the bottle on his desk.

He picked it up, sniffed it and thought for a couple of seconds, "Yes, it's what you think it is." He put the bottle to his mouth and drank a little.

"Thank you, I am a little thirsty, and we do need to talk."

The bell rang sooner than I thought it would and most of the class rushed out of the room as quickly as humanely possible. The mystery boy stood up and waited for me at the door.


End file.
